


Puppy Love

by LittleRookie



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Animal Shelter, Christmas, Dogs, Fluff, M/M, puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 04:36:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13069278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRookie/pseuds/LittleRookie
Summary: Esteban is sad that his dog had died. Lance convinces him to look out for a new one.





	Puppy Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dr3amingInColour](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr3amingInColour/gifts).



> Fluff was requested and I think there is nothing fluffier than puppies :)  
> I hope you like it :)

Esteban sat at the window-sill while looking outside in the rain. It wasn’t really rain, it was more a mixture of rain and snow. The grey and uncomfortable weather matched Esteban’s mood perfectly. The Frenchman had a bleak look on his face while he was watching the snow-rain outside emotionless.

Lance sighed while he looked at his boyfriend. Esteban had been like this for days now. Every day he was sitting at the window staring outside and doing nothing. Every day … since his dog had passed away. Lance knew how much the dog had meant to Esteban but he didn’t want to see his boyfriend sad anymore. So, today he had decided that he had to do something.

“Esteban?” He tried to get his boyfriend’s attention. But Esteban didn’t show any sign that he had heard the Canadian. Lance sighed again and took a step closer to the Frenchman.  
“Esteban!” He said a little bit louder and lightly touched his boyfriend’s arm. This time he was successful because Esteban jerked a little bit and then looked up to his boyfriend with wide eyes.  
“Lance.” He whispered. Lance sat down next to Esteban on the window-sill.  
“You can’t just sit here all day long!” Lance tried to tell the Frenchman but Esteban only shrugged.  
“Why not?” Was all he answered. Lance sighed again.  
“Because it is not healthy! Look at you! You barely ate since Viper died. I understand that he meant very much to you but I don’t think he would want you to grieve that way.” Esteban was silent for a while. But then he nodded ever so slightly.  
“I think you’re right.” He admitted. “It’s just … I miss him being around, stroking him, cuddling with him … all of this.” Lance nodded and hugged his boyfriend.  
“I know.” He whispered. Then an idea crossed his mind.  
“Have you ever thought of getting a new dog?” Esteban’s head shot up.  
“You mean, just replace Viper?” Immediately Lance shook his head.  
“Goodness, no! No dog could ever replace Viper! But just give it a thought. There are so many dogs out there, longing for a new home. Why don’t you give one of them a chance for a good home? You know we can provide for a dog and I wouldn’t mind having one. Just think about it.” And with that Lance got up and left his boyfriend alone with his thoughts.

The Canadian went into their bedroom, wanting his boyfriend to have some space. The Frenchman had to think about this alone, it wouldn’t do him good if Lance would watch over him like a hawk. So, the Canadian tried to occupy himself until Esteban had made up his mind.  
Surprisingly it didn’t take long at all. Only half an hour passed before Esteban entered the bedroom with a smile on his face.  
“I made my decision.” Lance looked up questioningly. Esteban nodded.  
“I want to do it. Let’s get a dog!”

***

A few days later Esteban and Lance wandered hand in hand to the animal rescue station. Lance was happy that his boyfriend had woken up from his lethargy and was smiling again. And Esteban felt new hope. He was glad that Lance offered him a solution. He wouldn’t ever forget Viper but the Canadian had been right when he told Esteban that he could find a new furry friend.

The lady in the animal shelter was very friendly and immediately showed them the dogs when they asked for them.  
“You can go look at all of them and just tell me if you found a dog that suits you.” She said before leaving them alone. Esteban looked at Lance. Excitement was shining in the Frenchman’s eyes.  
“Come on, let’s do this.” Esteban said and Lance – glad that his boyfriend seemed to be his old self again – followed him smiling.  
Esteban carefully studied all of the dogs. Some of them were very trusting and came up to them immediately, some seemed to be a little shy and stayed at the back of their cages. Soon, Esteban and Lance had looked at almost all of them but the Frenchman didn’t seem to favour one of them. Lance nudged his boyfriend.  
“Have you chosen one?” He asked. Esteban unhappily shook his head.  
“No, not yet. I’m looking for a dog I feel kind of a … connection towards. And I just…” Esteban stopped midsentence. His eyes fell on a cage they hadn’t passed yet. Inside there were two tiny dogs. One of them was a Jack Russell puppy the other one was a Golden Retriever puppy. They were cuddled together looking at Esteban with wide eyes. The Frenchman slowly walked over to the cage and knelt next to it.  
“Hey.” He said softly and carefully put his hand into the cage. The Golden Retriever puppy slowly got up and padded closer hesitantly. It sniffed at Esteban’s hand before making an excited yip and started to lick it. Now the Jack Russell puppy had gathered his courage and walked closer as well. Soon, Esteban put his second hand in the cage, stroking the soft fur of the puppies. A beautiful smile had spread on his face.

Lance – who had watched his boyfriend interacting with the puppies – now left the room and looked for the owner of the animal shelter.  
“I think he has decided.” He told her and pointed at his boyfriend. The lady smiled.  
“A good decision.” She said. Then she frowned. “There is only a slight problem.” Lance looked at her.  
“What is it?” The lady pointed at the cage.  
“Those two are inseparable. I’m afraid we can only give them away together.” Lance’s smile reappeared.  
“That is no problem.” He claimed. “We can provide for both of them and I’m sure, Esteban would love having both of them at home.” The lady smiled relieved.  
“Well, then I suggest we talk about the paperwork.”

***

Again a few days later – Esteban had planned to get a lie-in – he suddenly was awoken by two tiny tongues licking at his face. Surprised he opened his eyes and found two tiny puppies sitting on his chest wagging their tails. Lance was standing in the doorway smiling at his boyfriend.  
“Merry Christmas, Esteban.” He said. “The lady in the animal shelter told me we could get them sooner so that they would have a home right in time for Christmas. I thought that I could surprise you and picked them up today. I hope you’re happy.” Esteban could only stare at his boyfriend in wonder.  
“I don’t know what I would do without you.” He finally said. Carefully he reached out for Lance who immediately came closer and sat down next to his boyfriend. The Golden Retriever puppy wagged its tail and then leaped onto Lance’s lap. Fondly the Canadian started to stroke the soft fur causing the puppy to close its eyes in enjoyment. The Jack Russell puppy didn’t want to feel left out so he pushed again Esteban’s hand who happily started to stroke the tiny dog.  
“You couldn’t have got me a better present.” Esteban said quietly to Lance, never once stopping to stroke the puppy. “Thank you so much. I love you.” Lance smiled at his boyfriend and leaned over to place a soft kiss onto the Frenchman’s lips.  
“I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> The puppies I had in mind are those two:  
> https://www.agila.de/images/magazin/full/agila-sucht-den-suessesten-hundewelpen-full-818x522.jpg (Golden Retriever)  
> and  
> https://www.tiere-kleinanzeigen.com/export/20120330131930.jpg (Jack Russell)


End file.
